brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Combat Jet Boat
CS Combat Jet Boat The CS Navy Combat Jet Boat is a large, stable, highly maneuverable, and fast jet boat used for patrolling lakes, rivers and coastal waters, as well as quick strikes, hot pursuits, corralling sea creatures and small, slow moving boats, reconnaissance, transportation and recreation. They are also used as tenders on many Coalition vessels, including the Barracuda Modular Patrol Boat. The boat is designed as a small capacity launch, able to handle a small group of 6 to 8 men and their gear. RLTs are often inserted with either these boats or semi-disposable inflatable boats. They are very agile, and can run in inches of water. They are more maneuverable at high speeds (15 mph or more). These boats were actually designed by Eldorado Marine Works for harbor patrols and anglers and hunters. The mounts which are used by the military to mount weapons, sensors, etc, are used by civilians for seats, fishing tackle holders, etc. The boat is commonly available on the open market, but reduce armor by half, and maximum speed is lower as well. Surplus military stocks are hot commodities, and many water-side mercenary companies by them as harbor and base patrol boats. Model Type: CS Navy Combat Jet Boat Class: All-purpose, tactical, surface water jet powered boat. Crew: One (Bench capable of seating two behind the control housing). Passengers: Up to 8, 2 sitting along the sides, 2 sitting at the bow, and 2 sitting behind the driver. M.D.C. by Location: * Air Jets (4; rear) — 50 each Modular Weapon/Utility Mount (rear) - 50 Control Housing - 75 ** Main Body—200 * Items marked with a single asterisk are small and/or difficult targets to strike, including the pilot. Attackers must make a called shot and even then are -3 to strike. ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body destroys the sled. Destroying one jet reduces speed by one quarter and makes the boat -1 to dodge. Destroying two jets reduces speed by one half and makes the boat -2 to dodge. Destroying three jet reduces speed by three quarters and makes the boat -4 to dodge. Destroying all of the jets renders the boat immobile (but can be salvaged and repaired). Speed: Driving on the ground: Not possible. Flying: Not possible. Surface Water Speed: 80 mph (128 kph); cruising speed is considered to be 40-60 mph (64 to 80 kph). Underwater Speed: Not possible. Range: Liquid fuel jet boats have a range of 500 miles (800 km). Nuclear powered jet skis have a five year life. Bonuses: Can make quick turns, leaps of up to 5 feet (4.6 m) high and 15 feet (12.2 m) across, and is +1 on initiative and +2 to dodge. Statistical Data: Height: 2 feet (.6m) at the sides, the control housing sits up another 2 feet, 4 feet in all (1.2m) Width: 8 feet (2.4 m) Length: 16 feet (4.8 m) Weight: 1500 lbs (405 kg) Cargo: Can carry or an additional 1500 lbs (405 kg), plus the passengers. Power System: Liquid fuel, or nuclear with an average energy life of five years. Weapon Systems: 1. Rear Modular Weapons Mount: Able to take a seat and weapon mount for C-40R Railgun, a C-27 Plasma Rifle, or any other large support weapon. The seat is capable of 360 degree rotation, controled by levers near the trigger for the weapon. The gunner is completely exposed to enemy fire. Having a gunner adds a penalty of -15% to the pilot Motorboats skill of the pilot. 2. Modular Utility Mount (1, in front of control housing): This mount is typically used by anglers and hunters to mount a seat which gives easier field of motion than the seats behind the control. The military usually uses this seat for a look out or second gunner or more commonly, a searchlight (infrared or normal, depending on mission) replaces the seat. There is a remote control pad on the control housing for the searchlight. 3. Standard Sensors Include: Radiation detector, mini-computer, laser distancing system (4000 foot/1220 m range), homing beacon (12 hour, 200 mile/320 km range) and secure short-range directional radio (20 miles/32 km).